


Tumblr drabbles

by Joveesia



Category: 07-Ghost, Persona 4, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, More tags to be added, Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joveesia/pseuds/Joveesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just requests and prompts from Tumblr that I get (Feel free to send me something) Any warnings will appear at the top of the chapter. (Updates irregularily, basically whenever I get a prompt)</p><p>Chapters don't relate to each other unless otherwise stated</p><p>As of right now, most chapters are Gaiger so I'll indication those that aren't in the chapter title. :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scary house AU Gaiger

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: I wish you would write a fic where Gaius and Ludger end up getting stuck in a small space and "woops accidental boner alert!"

This was a mistake, Ludger knew that they shouldn’t have agreed to try out Milla’s haunted house. Yet there he was, with Gaius, Jude, and Leia prowling the dark halls of Milla’s home. Jude and Leia were several paces behind Ludger and Gaius, it hadn’t taken long for the duo to leave the younger two behind.

Which then placed them in their current predicament. One of the props had looked far too real (Ludger suspect that it was Muzet behind the mask when he reflected on it) and caused him to jump… and for Gaius to reflexively move to protect him. It was just a knee-jerk response that ended up backfiring when the prop/Muzet ended up pushing them into a closet that just happened to be open.

They both tumbled in, Ludger first with Gaius following after. They both yelled, Gaius grouching about it more than Ludger as the door closed on top of them. Here in lied the problem: they were in a tight place with no obvious way out (The door seemed like it was glued shut now) and Ludger would have been lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on the older man.

So when Gaius was pounding on the door, yelling to get Jude’s or Leia’s attention, he happened to grind just a tiny bit against Ludger. To his credit, Ludger did pretty well for the first like ten minutes of this happening; the adrenaline still keeping him distracted enough to cause any issue.

It was when Gaius had turned around just enough to look at him that Ludger’s lower half started to take interest. Mortified, Ludger just tried to play it off, ignore it, anything to prevent it from getting worse. His plans were shot to hell when Gaius happened to move against him in just the wrong (or right, as him mind unhelpfully suggested) way, causing more blood to rush southward.

He knew he was blushing, his only saving grace was that it was almost pitch black from the back of that tiny closet. It had taken almost thirty minutes of this miniature hell (Gaius did eventually notice something poking at his backside and Ludger just wanted to curl up and die) before they were released, both completely embarrassed. Ludger tried his best to hide the issue before they both got out, both also agreed that they wouldn’t speak of this anytime soon.


	2. Beach AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Gaius and Ludger, a somewhat -in more than one way- hot day and damn does Ludger look good shirtless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU, had uptown funk on repeat

Gaius had just been out for his morning jog along the Santa Barbara city streets. The beach was on his left as he passed down street after street on his right. He knew it was going to be crowded today; Sundays always were with all of the artists and tourists. Gaius didn’t mind, he just saw it as a way to test his agility. He also planned on swinging up State Street later to see any performers that happen to be stationed up there. After Gaius was a block down from the pier and State St., he heard a song playing.

The song was coming further up, in the grass behind some of the vendors. Gaius normally would have just passed by whoever it was, but the slowly growing crowd made him decide to stop and see what the fuss was about.

There was five people starting out the routine to “Uptown Funk”, the lead being a very handsome man in his twenties. The two back ups on his left were an older man with a stylish goatee and a younger girl who had a flower in her chesnut hair. ON his right, there was a woman in her twenties with long blond hair and a quiet looking boy. Gaius only paid them minimal mind as the lead lip-synced with the stereo the group had brought out.

Gaius was transfixed as the mystery man flaunted his body to the song, making some of the girl in front swoon as the group just kept going. The sun revealed the sweat starting to form on his body in the warm California sun as he kept dancing.

And then he started to make his way to Gaius, putting the older man on the spot as the crowd jeered amusedly. The dance was entrancing as the man lead Gaius back up to the ‘stage’ with his backups helping to beckon him up.

The rest of the song was bit of a blur as the crowd slowly descended into a glorified dance party as the song started to near it’s end. Everyone cheered and clapped when it stopped, laughter and fun by all. Gaius found himself smiling as well as the lead neared him again (They had been separated by the crowd) and handed him a piece of paper with a wide grin.

“Name’s Ludger and I’m free this Thursday.”

Gaius just stared dumbfounded as the beach babe, aka Ludger, strutted off with his Uptown friends. The peice of paper had a number, just like Gaius suspected, as well as a mild demand to see Gaius shirtless as well.

Gaius figured that might happen come thursday as he took out his phone and sent off a text to Ludger before returning to his run. He was on Cloud 9 the rest of the day.

 


	3. Date time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ludger and Gaius being on a date-ish trip and the rest of the crew spying on them. Trying to be sneaky they're totally obvious.

Ludger tried not to laugh when he heard Leia trip.

Gaius tried to not sigh when he heard Alvin make a smarmy comment.

Ludger felt the same with Rowen.

Gaius almost called out Muzet.

Ludger almost groanedi n embarrassment from Milla

Gaius almost reprimanded Elize

Ludger almost hid from Jude when he saw him in CHipotle.

Their date almost ended on several occasions, from ruined moods to near death experiences.

But they both agreed that they wouldn’t have it any other way with their friends.


	4. Hard day's work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Gaius and Ludger - How comfortable a late evening can be, napping on the couch together, also Rollobutt

“You’re home late.”

“Bisley kept me, kept asking me ot do more work,” A sigh escaped from Ludger.

“You do realize you can just tell him no,” Gaius patted the spot next to him on the couch, Rollo slowly approached looking for a lap to sit on.

“Yeah, but I need the money,” Ludger whined, walking over before flopping stomach down in the couch. A snort escaped Gaius when Ludger made himself comfy on his leg.

“Yes, but you also need a good night’s rest.”

“I’ll sleep when I’m rich,” Another amused snort from Gaius. Ludger was going to roll over but before he could, Rollo jumped up on his back, effectively pinning him there. Ludger bemoaned and shifted to remove his fuzzy friend but Rollo would not be deterred.

They talked, teased, and sat in comfortable silence before they both happened to drift off. Gaius had a hand lightly through Ludger’s hair while Ludger snuggled Gaius’s leg. They would both be sore in the morning but hey would never give up nights like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> costumebleh asked: Gaius and Ludger figthing against one of the special monsters, when one of them turns against the other. Still conscious about his actions, they try to make the other run for it until the effect wears off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major Character Death. You've been warned.

“L…Ludger… You have… you need to get out of here…”

“I’m not leaving without you! You can fight it!”

“L-Listen to me… Ludger… please” Gaius raised his sword, taking his usual stance right before he attacks.

Ludger didn’t want to fight Gaius, didn’t want to leave him either. SO he did the only thing he knew he could; try to defeat the boss on his own while dodging both attackers.

Gaius was pleading with him the entire time to leave, to save himself but Ludger wouldn’t listen. Ludger kept up with it for a good while, but the taxing strategy was taking it’s toll. Ludger could hardly land any hits before Gaius was right on his tail. He could tell that the King was trying to delay his attacks but whatever magic was cast it was too powerful for him to break.

And then it happened, the one mistake to end the fight. Ludger shouldn’t have jumped up, shouldn’t have tried an aerial attack. Now he was falling, falling with no way to correct his trajectory. And there Gaius, was, waiting at the bottom with his sword raised, crying out for Ludger’s blood.

He just accepted his fate as the long katana sliced through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible person but this was honestly one of my faves to write next tothe Uptown Funk one.


	6. Passed out Gaius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Gaius passing out in mid-conversation with Ludger, it's just sleep deprivation explains Rowen as he leaves the King in Ludgers kind hands. But still, Ludger cannot help but worry.

Rowen said that Gaius does this pretty often and to just let him be. Ludger didn’t feel right to just leave him. So he did what any sane person did: he tried to take Gaius to his room or some flat surface.

Which would have been great if he wasn’t so heavy. Alvin had offered to help but Ludger idiotically told him he was fine. After deciding that dragging Gaius wasn’t the best idea, he tried to move him around to carry him around. That proved to be more awkward, so he just settled for getting Gaius to the near by chair.

 **  
**When Gaius woke up, he had a crick in his neck. He looked off to his side to spot a sleeping Ludger in a very awkward position in the adjacent chair.


	7. Scary scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Gaius and Ludger - How not to figure out that your loved ones sister is very strong and very very frightening.

It was so sudden.

Ludger had answered his phone like always, assuming it was Nova again. What he was met with was a calm but utterly terrifying voice threatening him should he harm Gaius. Ludger stood in muted horror as the consequences were explained to him before the mystery woman hung up.

Gaius only gave a sympathetic look when Ludger told him. (Ludger didn’t even menton the texts he got asking for updates. He didn’t realize Gaius’s sister could be so…scary)


	8. Drunkards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Gaius and Ludger getting really drunk and passing out, to wake up to finding each other naked in the same bed with Alvin halfnaked on the floor. What do they do?

The stench of alcohol clung to every crevice in the room. Ludger’s head pounded as he dared to sit up and see the damage from last night. He knew they didn’t do anything, he wasn’t one of those drunks that forgot, but he still wanted to see the damage. Alvin looked like he wasin an uncomfortable position on the floor, Ludger nudged him awake with his foot while covering himself and Gaius up with the blanket.

He heard Gaius whine a little before burying his head under a pillow, Ludger couldn’t help but laugh a little. Once Alvin finally was coherent enough to talk, Ludger encouraged him to get on the bed or something to sleep it off. Alvin blindly obeyed, flopping down next to Ludger before passing out once again.

Ludger didn’t know how it’d explain this to Jude, but he’d cross that bridge when he got there. For now, he cuddled up next to Gaius and doozed back off.


	9. Over protective sibling part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chronosisakitty asked:  
> I saw your new Gaiger fic~ :D and I'm gonna request something for it. Since you already did Karla scaring the crap out of Ludger by being an overprotective sister, how about you do the same to Gaius with Julius being an overprotective big brother. :D

They had thought Karla was being over protective with her thinly veiled threats. Neither of them thought that Julius would some how top her in the ‘over-protective sibling’ department.

Yet there they were, in the living room in the Trigleph apartment with Julius entering a staring contest with Gaius with the addition of sharp barbs being traded. Ludger had tried to get Julius to back off, so tone it down; he was rewarded with a stern reprimand for his troubles. So he left for the kitchen to make something while they sorted it out.

It didn’t take them long before Julius demanded Gaius fight him for Ludger honor. It ended up taking almost the whole part to separate the two before they completely destroyed the apartment complex.

The bill for the damages came about three days later. Jude had commented that he had only seen Gaius that terrified when he met Master Sonia.


	10. Scouting Gaius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> costumebleh asked:  
> Just had another dumb fic/AU idea: Gaius being a scout and finding Ludger for his model agency who's one of the largest firms in the business.

This was the seventh applicant today and Gaius was starting to get tired. All of the previous applicants had been too… over confident. Not to mention, they didn’t have the looks he was looking for. He sighed, telling his assistant to let the next one in. 

A stunning twenty-something year old walked in, looking a little awkward as he sat down. Before he could mutter a single word, Gaius flatly stated, “You’re hired.”

The kid sat there for a good minute, flustered, before he could say anything. It didn’t take them long after that to finalize the contract.


	11. Summoning gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> costumebleh asked:  
> Maybe~ Rizea Maxian Ludger summoning spirit Gaius for the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some Fate/stay night and ooc in it but I could couldn't resist the idea of ludger not getting along with Gaius at first //shrugs

He was so excited, he had been waiting and praticing to summon the best spirit possible. He might even get a great spirit! A maniacly grin spread across his face as he felt it begin; the power surged through him and  _oh man he’s really going to summon an awesome spirit like Efreet or something._  

A spark flashed as a human form took shape; too small to be Efreet but Ludger wasn’t going to complain if it was Undine or another great spirit. When the spirit materialize, Ludger sat there appalled. Frowning, he demanded to get the spirit’s name.

“Gaius, a spirit of victory.”

Ludger scoffed, “What kind of bullshit is that? Some spirit, I’ve never even heard of you!” He started to look for the process of un-summoning Gaius. The document he wanted, and finally found, soon had a sword through it. Ludger gaped before turning on this so-called spirit, “What the hell?! I need that you ass!” 

Gaius just gave him a cold look, “Is there some reason you find me unsatisfactory? I have power comparable to a great spirit, I fail to see why you rescind this summoning.”

“Because you’re a psychopath! What the hell kind of spirit  _stabs a table to pin some papers?”_ Ludger was convinced he had somehow summoned a demon. To his knowledge, spirits weren’t this forceful or antagonistic. 

The went back and forth like that for several minutes, both steadily raising their voice. Ludger swore that he’s unsummon Gaius regardless if had that paper or not. Gaius, getting increasingly frustrated by Ludger’s antagonism, finally informed Ludger why he just can’t let that happen. 

Ludger sat in horror as Gaius told him that because he summoned him in an over-powered state, he doesn’t have to depend on Ludger to manifest him or not. 

Gaius’s smug smirk made Ludger swear that he would never summon another spirit so long as he lived if this was going to be the end result.


	12. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben4kevin requested this <3 saying: this was good, could you do one with Ludger teaching gaius how to cook.
> 
> Hope this is up to par with what you wanted :]

Ludger could understand why Gaius wanted to cook on his own. The security of knowing that the food you just made was without poison or other contaminants was something that Ludger had to rarely think about. Not to mention that if he wanted to blend in with the populous, a personal cook probably wasn’t the best way to do so.

It had seemed that Gaius had a bit of a knack of cooking, though he was no professional. The aromas emanating from the stove enticed Ludger, he also was anticipating in getting a taste.

Elle had positioned herself as the official taste judge, waiting impatiently for Gaius to finish his cooking. 

It only had taken about ten more minutes before Gaius was serving the two Kresniks up. Ludger savored his, detecting the taste and flavors to give an accurate critique while Elle just started to pile drive it, commenting on it in her usual “it’s not as good as Daddy’s” way. 

If Ludger had to accept a pupil in the future for some reason, Gaius seemed like he would be a great choice.


	13. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Fic idea: Ludger after the true ending, only being able to meet the others through dreams?

No one had paid Elle much mind when he said Ludger had been in her dreams, talking to her. That’s just what dreamed seemed to do.

Then Jude said he had talked to Ludger, and then Leia and Alvin.

One by one they were all visited by their friend when they were in their deepest slumber. 

The visitations continued, conversations kept going even when disturbed by their waking. It seemed like a miracle, a blessing, a  _break_  to be able to communicate with him in some form after his untimely demise. Maybe Origin had taken pity on them.

And Ludger kept appearing, years and years later when most normal hallucinations of the sort disappeared. They never said it to each other, but they all knew they felt better being able to talk with Ludger with just about anything. He was always there for them just like they had been for him.


	14. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Gaiger Ghost AU?

Gaius had always felt a presence around him. He had tried to explain it to Rowen at one time, but the older gentleman told him that it was probably just his imagination. Gaius had started to doubt him.

The sun set, pouring amber light into the CEO’s suite which decorated the walls in intricate patterns. Memories of his recently departed assistant drifted through his thoughts. Gaius recalled that the young man had loved to watch the sunsets from so high up.

Gaius had loved it too.

A sigh escaped him as he lowered the binds, darkening the room from natural light. He poured himself a glass of scotch before returning to his desk to finish the day. 

He heard a light rustle before dwindling sunlight spilled back into his office, causing a dumbfounded look to cross his face. With mild annoyance, Gaius got back up to close the blinds again.

The blinds opened back up, though weakly so, not but a moment later. A soft, gentle touch then graced Gaius’s lax hand followed by a barely heard “ _I’m here”_. The glass of scotch dropped from his other hand, smashing on the floor.

If he was asked, Gaius would have said that he calmly walked over to his phone to call Rowen about a good medium.


	15. Scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chronosisakitty said:  
> oh my gosh, I literally just thought of a Gaiger prompt when I saw you were on. Ludger ends up getting hurt on a solo job he did to help pay off his debt and Gaius is the only one at Trigleph right then that can help him, only he has no idea what to do to heal Ludger. Also bonus points if show Gaius freaking out over not knowing what to do to help Ludger.

It was a stupid mistake. He should have guarded instead of just charging in but he was  _tired_ and it was  _the last one..._ It wasn’t like he knew it was going to get him right before it’s life ended.

So there Ludger was, holding his now mildly mangled arm as he walked back into Trigleph. He knew Gaius was around  _somewhere,_  probably in the seaport bar where they first met Kyle and crew. The current king was the only one in the city at this time, the others had other personal business to attend to before their next step, so Ludger was thankful at least someone he new was there. 

The bar was talkative as normal, people giving him an awkward look as he walked in with a bloodstained arm. Ludger spotted Gaius off to the side, they locked eyes for a moment. 

Before Ludger could even get a ‘hi’ out, Gaius was making his way over to him.

“ _What happened.”_  The tone took Ludger by surprise. He knew it looked worse than it was. He didn’t expect the usually cool king to use such a threatening tone.

“I got a little careless is all. It’s not that bad.”

“Not that  _bad?_  Ludger, you’re leaving a trail of blood on the ground!” GAius grabbed the upper part of Ludger’s good arm, escorting him out and informing the barkeep that he would ‘pay for the cleaning’.

Ludger offered little resistance as Gaius pulled him along, “Erston it’s not that bad. I just need to go get some bandages on it or something. Really!” A placating smile graces his face as Gaius looked back at him. 

Gaius sighed before letting go of Ludger and crossing his arms as he turned to look at him, “You need to see a professional.”

“I don’t need to add on to my debt.”

“Then call Jude or Leia.”

“They’re both probably busy. I’m fine.”

“ _Ludger.”_

_“Erston.”_

They squared off a little, neither backing down on what they thought should be done. Gaius sighed, “Fine, if you insist that you do not require professional medial service, then I insist that I will help you heal your wound.”

Ludger didn’t have much time to protest before Gaius had a hold of his good arm again, gently but firmly towing Ludger behind him. Ludger rolled his eyes a little but he couldn’t help but smile. 

He had forgotten how protective his boyfriend could be.


	16. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> costumebleh said:  
> Hm~ Gaiger where either Gaius or Ludger is sick and passes out?

Everyone knew Gaius had been pushing himself too hard. He always did and never took resting advice from anyone; there was too much to be done. He had eventually caught  _something_  that made him sick. Gaius wasn’t going to let that stop him, so he kept working and working. 

Luckily enough, the party hadn’t left town when it happened. Gaius had nearly collapsed as passed the Trigleph plaza, startling everyone. Rowen had been the first one to catch him and Ludger quickly moved to help take the weight. They all collectively agreed that they weren’t gong anywhere until Gaius had rested, something that the aforementioned protested greatly. Ludger offered to take care of him in his apartment, something all agreed would be good. 

It took him a few days to finally overcome the cold. Ludger’s cooking and care certainly helped speed that time up. Gaius was grateful for it. He would find some way to repay Ludger for his kindness.


	17. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Fic idea: Ludger being troubled by nightmares that is similar to the bad ending, wakes up in a cold sweat and Gaius has to calm his frantically distressed boyfriend down

_No no no_

_You can’t have him you can’t you can’t_

_Stay away!_

_Stay back!_

_Just leave us alone!_

_One slice, two slice, three slice, four_

_One drops dead and here comes more_

_Cut them down, stain it red_

_Just keep going til they’re all dead_

~~~~

Ludger jolted awake, eyes darting around as his lungs tried to fill him with the air needed to run. His heart hammered in his chest, insisting that he wasn’t safe there, that he needed to leave. 

Next to him Gaius stirred, making a questioning hum as he opened his eyes in the darkness. Ludger’s slim frame was barely visible, but even Gaius could tell he was shaking.

“Ludger? What is the matter?” Gaius’s sleep muzzied whisper echoed in the small room as his hand sought for Ludger’s.

It took a moment for Ludger to reply, jerking away from Gaius at first before reaching out to his hand again. “N-nothing... it was just a nightmare. I’m okay...” Ludger heard Gaius shift, pulling his hand away in the process.

The nightstand light flicked on, bathing the room in a blinding light before either of them could adjust to it. Gaius moved so that he was sitting up, moving closer to Ludger to wrap an arm around him. “I know that it bothered you more than you’re letting on. You can tell me.” Gaius rubbed little circles into Ludger’s upper arm, gently touching heads with Ludger.

Ludger tried to keep it together, he hated it when Gaius worried about him. He also knew, however, that Gaius would pester him until he explained. So Ludger told him about the nightmare, about how he slaughtered everyone he knew for some twisted reason his mind conveniently left out. He described how the pavement was stained a deep red that could have never been washed away.

He told him how he didn’t mind doing the harm.

Ludger talked and talked for what seemed hours, all the while Gaius listened and comforted. It took them an hour or so, to get Ludger to finally calm down enough to where he could go back to sleep. 

Tender touches from Gaius guided him into a serene and calming forrest; one where fairies play and only good things could happen.


	18. A little less conversation -- Souyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prettyhardcoreevil replied to your post “Yooo you should throw some prompts at me, I’m in a writing mood but…”  
> YOOO how about souji getting turned on by Yos in a skirt? (; or anything with the 2 xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing Souyo + first ficlet that's not been Gaiger in a while :'>

Souji  didn’t know why Yosuke had his Miss Yasogami High outfit on again but he really wasn’t complaining. He hadn’t had the chance to really _look_ at it; the whirl that was the beauty pageant easily distracted Souji before.

But now? Now he could appreciate how the skirt was just a little shorter in the back and how his shirt fit his frame snugly. Souji could appreciate how the light pink lip balm complimented Yosuke’s complexion and matched the hair-tie for his little ponytail. He could appreciate being able to look at Yosuke’s very nice legs.

And the very best part? Yosuke knew Souji was taking it all in, making the Junes prince blush ever so slightly. Souji wasn’t sure how much more he could handle, not with how adorable Yosuke was looking.

Souji was incredibly happy that Teddie came out of seemingly nowhere and began to take pictures, much to Yosuke’s dismay. He watched his ‘partner’ chase after the bear-y annoying comrade, yelling at him the entire way.

Souji smiled. Maybe he’d be able to convince Yosuke to let him take it off later, away from prying eyes of course.


	19. Sleep -- 07 Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cremenebula said:  
> you should write something 07-ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't meant to be shippy but idc if you see it that way

Hakuren sighed.

Teito was asleep, leaning against Hakuren in the middle of their little study session. The blonde bishop-in-training knew the other had had a lot of things to deal with as of late, but it didn’t excuse falling asleep on your rival/roommate.

Teito shifted in his sleep, almost slipping off of Hakuren. Hakuren just sighed again as he reflexively put Teito back to a stabler position. 

Teito murmured something in his sleep, Hakuren didn’t catch it. 

Turning the page of the text, Hakuren decided he would just give Teito an earful when he woke up.


	20. It's a Wonderful Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SPECIAL HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PINKYDRAGON ON TUMBLR Here's your fic I promised :'>

Ludger loved his new job. The bar scene was never one he thought he'd have but Julius had connections; he wasn't going to pass it up.

The bar was high end; expensive drinks with expensive food for luxury accustomed customers. Sure, some of the patrons got rowdy but Ludger had never been to bar where that wasn't the case. He also figured out that he could get pretty decent tips if he went along with some of the more flirtatious customers. It still made him uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to pass up paying off his outrageous debt faster.

:udger had quickly learned to identify the regulars came; what the drank, how they wanted it, what they ate with it, where they liked to sit. It was mind boggling just how many little nuances he started to remember.

So he took extra notice when that devilishly handsome man walked in and took a seat in one of the far booths. Ludger kept sneaking glances to the stranger when he could, admiring the way his hair was pulled to one side in a loose ponytail as stray hairs framed his face. Cherry eyes glanced over the menu as the imposing man ordered. Once he finished and his server departed, he caught Ludger’s glance. Ludger quickly looked away, embarrassed to have been discovered. When he chanced looking back to the mystery customer, he was met with an amused quirk of a smile. He smiled back, feeling a sense of ease as he delivered one of his customer’s drinks.

It went on like this for a while; Gaius, the mystery man, would come in and sit in a booth Ludger didn’t have. Ludger would occasionally look over to him and he’d look back. It eventually evolved to gestures, mostly eye-rolling or vague hand movements. They’d grin at one another after someone had one too many drinks; Ludger really enjoyed it.

And then there was Zelos.

Ludger knew the wealthy player had set his sights on him. Zelos had made it apparent that he wanted Ludger from day one. The awkward comments, the all-consuming stares, the incessant questions about his life…

Ludger would just play it off as best as he could, Zelos was a well-paying customer after all.  Any time he moved away from the philanderer, Ludger would always make a gagging face toward Gaius. Gaius would nod back in sympathy, Ludger assumed, before returning to whatever it was he was doing before. It always brightened his day, truth be told. This continued on for almost a month; Zelos chatting him up and otherwise being generally creepy while Gaius was silently supportive from his distant booth.

Ludger sighed as he punched out, collecting his few personal items from his locker. His manager, who was also leaving, wished him a good night as Ludger left. He walked to his car, absently recounting the day’s events and what tidbits he’d share with Julius. His thoughts were disrupted as a pair of arms snaked around his waist, tugging Ludger to a halt. He whipped his head around to see who it was that invaded his space.

The sly grin across Zelos’s face was what he was met with. Zelos had the decency to remove his arms, though he stayed fairly close to Ludger.

“Thought I was going to miss you leaving, Luds.” The stench of alcohol rolled off of his breath, causing Ludger to crinkle his nose in disgust. “How about we go some place? Like… my place.” Zelos leered at Ludger, trying to intimidate him.

Ludger wasn’t going to bite. “No, I’m going to go home and before you even say anything, not with you. I’m not interested in you what-so-ever.”

Zelos scowled, his friendly demeanor quickly dissolving in light of being rejected. “Excuse me? I think you _owe me_ for all of those tips I gave you.”

“I was doing my _job_ not trying to _seduce you_.” Ludger crossed his arms irately.

Before Zelos even had the chance to fire back with some ridiculous remark, he was knocked to the side by a punch. Ludger blinked and backed up a little, looking to the owner of the fist.

Gaius shook his hand, “Are you alright?”

“Uhm… yeah. Thanks.” Ludger finally snapped out of his surprised stupor, smiling at Gaius. His attention briefly shifted back to the embarrassed and angry Zelos.

Luckily, not further altercation happened. The pervert just groused some choice words to both Ludger and Gaius before swearing to never return to the bar. Ludger just shrugged as the fuming Zelos made his leave.

“Thanks for stopping him. I don’t know what he might have done otherwise. Though I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Gaius seemed to get a little hesitant when Ludger mentioned that. “Ah yes, well… I came to ask you if you wished to go on a date with me.”

Ludger could have sworn he was blushing a little, likely embarrassed that his reasoning for being there was the same as Zelos. He couldn’t help but laugh, it seemed to calm Gaius down as well.

Grinning, he said, “Yeah, sure. Does next thursday work for you?”

 


	21. Now or Never Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from tumblr of the same name; AU for Gaiger

It was the end of the big game; the crowd roared as Erston’s team made the advance. Leading the way was Erston himself, driving past the defenders while passing the ball to his teammates at the best possible times. The other team looked dumbfounded at he was at their basket in no time.

Erston always enjoyed basketball; his height and natural athletic ability always gave him an edge. It was no wonder he made it as the ace in only his freshman year.

He sunk a two-pointer, earning the cheer of fans and teammates a like. They were all jogging back to the other end of the court when the ref’s whistle started blaring.

Before Erston could even register what was happening, some guy ran up to him. The mystery boy grabbed the sides of Erston’s face, pulling him down swiftly so that their lips met. Erston blinked a moment, barely registering those lips before their owner was disengaging from Eston and running to the near exit.

The crowd was going nuts at the stunt devil and his teammates were all slapping Erston the back, asking who that was.

 **  
**He didn’t know, but once the game ended he intended to find out.


End file.
